


Raging Hormones (Ron Weasley x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harry knows you two gonna fucc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You're dating Ron and you two begin to experiment as classes are not in session.





	Raging Hormones (Ron Weasley x Reader)

You tinkered with your pencil in class. You glanced your direction at Ron Weasley, your boyfriend, who was barely paying attention as he kept spacing out. He looked back immediately into your direction, staring at you with his baby blue eyes which you adored.

"Jesus, Ron. Giving them eye sex in the middle of class, don't you think?" Harry whispered to Ron, although you still managed to hear it. "Shut the hell up, Harry." Ron responded mumbling, settling back into his chair. You couldn't help but notice Ron had his legs a bit spread out, with a small bulge between his legs, which gradually excited you also making you a little bit turned on. 

Soon enough, classes ended and students scurried out of the classrooms. You walked into Ron's direction while he was chatting with Harry and Hermione, who immediately gave you a small smile "Y/N, I was wondering if you wanted to come study with me for the exam tomorrow." Ron suggested, you initially agreed but 'studying' didn't sound like Ron. Maybe he wanted something else. Studying something else more interesting maybe. 

"Ron Weasley? Studying? That has to be some kind of a joke." Hermione commented, rolling her eyes. "More like studying eachother is certainly what they're going to do." Harry teased, followed by Hermione lightly smacking Harry with a rolled up piece of paper.

"Come on, Y/N. Besides, we have better things to do." Ron stated grasping onto your hand, as Harry snickered while you two were walking away into the almost empty corridors.

"We are so not going to study, are we?" You questioned Ron, while walking down the hallway. "Pfft, studying? Please I don't study I know I'm just going to fail anyways. You'll have to see what happens when we get there." Ron said, leading you you to a small stairway into the dormitories.

You carefully sat on top of one of the beds, "So, what's the surprise?" You asked, looking at Ron confused for a moment before he placed a hand onto yours then planting a kiss onto your sweet lips. You could feel all those hormones kick in at once. You had to have more. 

You deepen the kiss, placing your hand over his cheek while brushing through his hair softly. It was more passionate and fierce then your two's more previous kisses. You definitely enjoyed it. Before you knew it, you were thrown on the soft cushions on the bed as Ron crawled on top of you.

"So-- we are doing this, huh?" You chuckled, as Ron lowered himself onto you "I've been waiting for this all day, baby." Ron confessed, teasingly lowering his crotch right by your thighs.

Ron sat up for a moment, quickly slipping off his jeans and boxers getting back into the position he was previously in. You could see his dick basically bulging, desperately wanting attention, you were way too horny to be submissive even for a little bit.

Ron crawled a tad forward, as you began reaching for his hard member. You slipped his dick into your mouth, like it was a piece of candy. You began sucking gently around the tip, as you heard panting moans from Ron and then shortly after a gasp "Bloody hell, Y/N. I think I am gonna--" Ron began to say, before a thick white liquid started streaming out of his dick, covering all over the bedsheets.

Ron moaned softly, as this fluid was rushing out. You took a deep inhale "We.. we better wash that when we get through with this." You said, Ron stared at you with complete obliviousness "No, Y/N we are going to leave the cum stained bed sheet here." Ron responded sarcastically, before a grin was spread on his face "I'm joking around, you know how much I admire you." He said, before pulling you into another kiss.

This time, Ron deepens the kiss and you two began tumbling in the bedsheets. Although, suddenly you and Ron hear footsteps and urgently Ron zips his pants back up, while the footsteps seemingly get closer and closer. You both sit innocently as possible on the bed, while you were holding a wad of paper just in case. 

You spotted from the corner of your eyes, Harry Potter walking towards the dormitories "How'd the study session go you two?" Harry questioned, with a mischevious smile on his face. You looked at Ron for a moment, before trying to think of a response "It.. It was great.. really great." Ron responded, managing to stumble out biting his lip, hoping he may buy it.

"Don't bluff, everyone in this school knows you two have sex for sure. Even the Professors. It's just way too obvious." Harry commented, while a small blush appeared on your face, scratching the back of your head "Could you just fuck off, Harry?" Ron finally said, making you feel a bit surprised as Ron swore at his best friend. "Well then, I'll just leave you to it. You two have fun." Harry said, before walking out of the dormorities.

You looked at Ron with a sheepishly smile "We should do this again sometime. Maybe actually studying could do." You suggested, while you two instantly burst into laughter "Definitely not studying." Ron responded, you huffed realizing classes are going to start up again shortly "I'll talk to you later, okay?" You asked, as Ron just nodded his head as you squeezed his hand giving him a quick kiss before heading out of the dormorities, with a grin on your face. You sure as hell loved your boyfriend and he loved you.


End file.
